Truth or Steele
by lovesteele
Summary: Our favorite duo get stranded and pass the time. Season 4 one-shot. Feedback is appreciated.


Truth or Steele

Written on a dare. Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

3:48 PM

**Somewhere east of San Bernardino**

"Maybe we should have checked with Mr. Donaldson first," Laura said as she climbed out of the damaged Land Cruiser.

"Maybe we should have brought a map. And water. And food," Remington added as he slammed his door.

"Is that all you can think about, Mr. Steele? Food?"

"Laura, we're stranded in the middle of the mountains," he stated, as if she was unaware of the fact.

"If you call these mountains."

"And Big Bear must be at LEAST fifty miles that way," he said pointing to the south.

"And Lake Arrowhead is about the same just that way," he finished with another angry point.

"And since we're on private property, no one will look for us," Laura said a bit dejectedly.

"What an astute observation, Laura."

"Look. How many times can I apologize? I thought we had clearance."

"We have no supplies," he started to whine.

"No phone."

"It's Friday night, so Mildred won't miss us for days," he pointed out.

"I say we camp out in the truck overnight and start out on foot tomorrow."

"On foot? It's at least twenty miles to the highway!"

"You were never one for legwork, Mr. Steele. What other bright suggestions do YOU have!?" she huffed.

"Ah, good point. The truck sounds lovely."

5:15pm

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hmm. What made you want to be a detective?"

"I've told you that story."

"You have? I don't remember. Tell it to me again."

"Let me see. I was very small, and I remember my grandmother had lost her ring. She was very fond of it, and she went on and on about how terrible she felt for losing it. I retraced her steps and eventually found it. She gave me a quarter."

"But- you were a math major in college."

"I guess it became a question of doing what I was good at or doing what I wanted."

"You must be a math genius, Laura."

"Thank you. Your turn. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"You know, one of these days you'll have to pick 'Truth,' Mr. Steele," Laura chided.

"And for now it's a dare, Laura. What's my dare?"

"You don't leave me many options in this truck," she noted.

"This was your idea," he shot back.

"Okay, okay. Let's see. I dare you to-."

"To what?"

"Sing to me."

"You've gone mad, Laura."

"You said dare. I've heard you sing before."

"Can I change it to truth?" he begged.

"Sing."

"Really, Laura. I can't sing if I know someone is listening," he said, desperate to convince her.

"Fine. Two truths, then, and I get to ask them both now."

"Fine."

"Okay, number one. I have to ask. where is the one place you haven't been that you would like to visit?"

"I'd still like to take you to Fiji."

"Be serious."

"Serious. serious. I guess I'd go with India. See the Taj Mahal. Explore an entirely different culture. Eat good food," he joked.

"Sounds exciting," Laura said.

"Second question?"

"Would you stick around if I wasn't here?"

"Here? You mean LA."

"Yes, that's what I'm mean."

"No, probably not. But, I've always been clear about that."

"Clear?"

"Crystal. My turn."

"But what-"

"My turn, Laura."

"Fine. Dare."

"You sure about that?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to - take off my shirt."

"Your shirt? It's freezing outside. I don't think-"

"That's right. Don't think. Just complete the dare. It's rather simple."

Laura paused.

"Well?"

"Fine. Sit up," she said and pulled his shirt from his pants. "Now turn towards me."

"You're very good at this."

"They're just buttons, Mr. Steele," she said as she worked the first buttons free. "An undershirt? You didn't say anything about that."

"I didn't specify which shirt. Just a shirt."

"Here," she said as she finished peeling the shirt off and throwing it at him. "My turn."

"Dare."

"I could just dare you to put your shirt back on."

"You could. That would be the sensible thing to do."

"But, since you started this... Lose the undershirt."

"No problem," he said as pulled his shirt off over his head.

It took everything in Laura's arsenal to keep her eyes from wandering over his chest. All that remained were his blue jeans.

"My turn," he said, feeling a little smug.

"Truth."

"Truth. Do you think you'd be married by now, maybe with a little one if I hadn't stuck around?"

"I don't think so," Laura answered.

"Why?"

"That's two questions, Mr. Steele. I'll take truth."

"Truth. How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Oh please. That's the standard 'Truth or Dare' question. I was fifteen."

"That's it? Ok. Um. Dare," he challenged.

She glanced down at his pants.

"My pants? You've got to be kidding. I'm already freezing!"

"How about kissing me?"

"You don't have to dare me to do that, Laura," he responded and moved in for a kiss.

"Ah, wait," she put a hand to his bare chest. "You can't use anything except your mouth, and you can't kiss me on the lips."

"That's it? My mouth, anywhere but your mouth."

"Yep."

"I feel like a kid in a candy store."

"Wait, I didn't mean ANYWHERE."

"Too late, Laura. I've made up my mind," he said dreamily and moved in for his kiss.

"But-" she stopped when his lips touched her neck. "I guess that's okay."

He kissed her for a while, only using his mouth as she had instructed, but he was intent on giving her a gentle reminder of the event.

"You're giving me a hickey-"

He gently ended his minuscule torture with a soft kiss and sat back in his seat.

"How was that?"

"F-Fine. It was fine."

"Fine? I'll have to do better next time. Your turn, Laura."

"Dare, I guess."

"If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd dare you to take advantage of me in my undressed state. However; seeing that I am a gentleman, I'll give you two options."

"Maybe I should have picked truth."

"You can either come over here and return the favor..."

Laura gulped.

"Or you can give me a plain, old fashioned kiss on the lips. No ulterior motive here, I assure you."

"Your lips or anywhere else?"

"Something like that. It's up to you."

Laura licked her lips and thought over her options. He was obviously giving her chance to back out with a peck on the lips. But, having the option of kissing him anywhere, and having him shirtless and in the middle of nowhere.

"Anywhere?"

"I trust you, Laura."

"Alright, then," and she moved to kiss his neck... no, his collarbone. No, his chest, no... and finally she settled on the flesh just above the top of his jeans. "Here," she said and pressed her lips to his stomach. The kiss was shorter than his had been, but it was every bit as sweet.

"How was that?"

"It was, uh, it was. Perhaps I should get some fresh air-" he tried to say and went for the door handle.

"Wait. Please," she said and grabbed his arm.

He kept his hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I, I didn't mean to tease you. I'm sorry. You don't have to go outside. It's freezing."

"Tease?"

"You should put your shirts back on," she said, handing him the shirts. "It must be in the fifties now that the sun's gone down."

"Laura. I don't think you're a tease. I've never thought of you that way. Reserved, perhaps, but not-"

"But, I was. I mean, getting back at you but with no intention to actually follow through with anything more."

"That's not being a tease, Laura. That's payback for my putting you in this position."

"But-"

"I think I'm wise enough to understand your hesitancy isn't about being cruel or mean. I know you're not trying to intentionally, you know..."

She blushed.

"Laura, I liked it. A lot. It's just too much right now. Alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well don't be. Please. As much as I'd love to get to the dugout with you-"

"The dugout?" she laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You know, baseball lingo. Make it to the dugout."

"Oh, you mean BASE!" she laughed again. "You know, first base, second base, third base, home."

"Ah. Well. What was that then? First base?"

"That was more like attempting to slide into third."

"Ah."

"I don't think you'll need to explain home base, Laura," he gently teased. "Anyway, don't worry too much about it. It's not the first time you've done that, and it won't be the last. I hope."

Laura blew out a shaky breath and grabbed the mirror on the sun visor. "Well, you did a good job with this," she said and showed him her hickey.

"Just marking you as mine, Laura."

"Yeah, because there are SO many people out here to see me."

"Actually, I have something to confess," he said as he pulled his t-shirt back on. "I've always wanted to do that to you."

"You could have picked a less visible spot," she said, pulling the collar of her shirt up.

"But then I couldn't see it."

"It's SO adolescent," she huffed.

"And kissing me where you did wasn't."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Don't be! Laura, please don't ever apologize for wanting to kiss me. Please. It's fine. And I don't think it's childish to do what we've done."

Laura didn't respond.

"Look. It's only going to get colder. Why don't we curl up and try to stay warm? Then we can head out in the morning."

"It might be difficult with the gear shift between us," Laura pointed out.

"We'll stretch out in the back seat then."

"It's not that big."

"We'll manage. It's best to huddle to conserve warmth," he said as he crawled into the back seat. "Ok, NOW I feel like a teenager again."

"There's no room for me with you sprawled over the seat like that."

"On the contrary. There's plenty to room for you here," he said, patting his chest. "I won't bite."

"No funny stuff?"

"I promise."

6:30pm

"Quit fidgeting, Laura."

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to lying on top of someone else."

"Um-"

"Don't go there, Mr. Steele. You know what I mean."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not used to this either," he admitted. "Actually, it's not that bad. I'm warm. You're here. We'll get out tomorrow, tow the truck back to LA and be home in time for dinner."

"I hope so."

"We will. Just try to relax and get some rest."

"I'm not tired. And I'm hungry. You try sleeping on an empty stomach."

"I have," he whispered.

"If I could move my leg my foot would be in my mouth," she apologized, smacking herself on the forehead for emphasis.

"It's alright. I think I'll be okay for one night. Look at the bright side. This time we're not presumed dead. and as far as I know we're not being hunted by killers." They both held their breath. "See? No bullets."

"You're in too good of a mood for the mess we're in," she pointed out.

"Don't think I don't know the realities, Laura. But, the way I see it we have some time to ourselves here, and we can talk. Or not. But, it's just you and me."

"Okay," she said and sat up on his lap. "If I hadn't been the one to get us stuck, I'd say that you planned for this."

"Uh, Laura-"

"I mean, this would be right up your alley. Admit it."

"Ok, I admit it. I would go to great lengths to get some time alone with you."

"Ha!"

"But not in the middle of the mountains, and certainly not without any supplies."

"Good point, Mr. Steele."

"Now, if you'll just pause to notice where you're sitting."

"I know precisely where I'm sitting."

"Um-"

"This was your idea."

"Ok, NOW you're teasing me," he laughed.

"Only because you know it," she said and wiggled her hips.

"Ah! Laura please stop doing that!"

"Okay, okay," she gave in and stretched out on top of him.

"You're trying to kill me, woman. I can only take so much," he said and tucked her head under his chin. "This would be perfect if we were in Fiji."

"I wish you had let me pack some supplies. A sleeping bag and a tent. Some food. A little stove," she trailed off.

"A sleeping bag? Just one?"

"That would be better than nothing, I suppose."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Are you tired, Mr. Steele?"

"No. But we need to rest."

"What do you think about second base?"

"I'm sorry?"

"American baseball lingo. Second base."

"What do I think about it?"

"I mean, now. I mean. We're here. We're touching. We have to stay warm," she said. "I trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Is this truth or dare again?" he asked a bit confused. "I mean, of course. Always."

"Then kiss me. I won't stop you."

"That's the problem, though, Laura. As much as I'd like to fool around with you back here, I'm already a little on edge. I don't think this is how you pictured our first moment together," he reluctantly admitted.

"Not exactly, no. You're right. I'm sorry," she said and withdrew to her usual inward hangout.

"No," he said and pulled her up so they were face to face. "I'm sorry. You asked to be kissed, and as your... your... Oh, it doesn't matter," he trailed off and pressed his lips to hers.

Laura's heart raced as she awkwardly kissed him in the back seat. Flashes of high school romances passed behind her eyes, but she soon stopped thinking about anything at all that wasn't him. Her lips opened underneath the insistence of his tongue, and she turned her head this way and that in order to find the best angle, the sweetest contact. Only reluctantly did they stop to breathe, heavy, like they'd run a mile.

"I think we're heating up the truck," he said, although he didn't look away to check to see if the windows were fogged, and this time he didn't stop her when Laura ground her hips into his.

"Think we'll survive the night?" she asked as her hands wound their way through his hair.

"I couldn't think of a better way to go if we don't."

"Agreed," she answered and brought her mouth back to his for another long taste.

"What does second base consist of," he asked a long time later. "Besides kissing."

"Well, mostly kissing," she said. "And heavy petting," she added. "Inside the clothes, but not underneath the underwear. At least, that's how I remember it."

"And third?" he asked already unbuttoning the front of Laura's shirt.

"That's everything but home base."

"Ah," he said as he finished the buttons on her shirt. "No undershirt, I see."

"No."

"Let me trade you places," he said and flipped them around so Laura was on her back and he was braced above her. "There, now you won't get cold. This will definitely have to go," he said, tugging on her twisted shirt. In the dim light of the truck, he could barely see the flesh he'd revealed.

Laura tugged it off and threw it over Remington, into the front seat. "Lose the shirt again."

"Good idea," he said eagerly that tugged both shirts off at once, mimicking Laura's toss over the front seat. "And your bra?"

"Stays on," she finished for him.

"But I can do this," he said, more to himself than to her and bent his head to kiss the warm skin between her breasts. "And this," he said as he pressed small kisses onto her, through her bra. "And this," he said, biting her nipple through the satin. "Oh, and definitely this," he whispered as he touched her stomach, noting the quiver in her muscles.

"We're quickly approaching third, here," she said by way of warning. "And I don't think you brought supplies for the trip home," she hinted.

"You can tell me to stop any time, Laura," he said as he made his way back to her mouth. "Any time," he breathed. "You can touch me, too," he said some time later.

"I am touching you," she responded, flexing her hands on his shoulders.

"I was thinking a little lower," he said and showed her with his own hands on her body. "This is good," he demonstrated by cupping her breast. "You can spend a lot of time here, or," his hand trailed a path to her stomach, "you can do this, but I have to warn you. I can be ticklish sometimes," he teased as he felt Laura's hand move along his chest, over his nipple, down to his stomach.

"Like this?" she tickled his skin. "Or lower," moved her hand to the spot of her first kiss that night, and yet lower, under his jeans.

"You learn quickly, Laura," he all but choked out as her hand closed around his erection. "Although I'd have to say that that's more like third ba-" She squeezed her hand to silence him.

"No more teasing, Mr. Steele," she said and moved her gaze to the hand resting on her stomach.

Not to be outdone, he moved his hand over her mons, lightly; almost light enough for her not to feel it. Her hips lifted from the seat, silently asking for more contact.

"How far do you want to take this, Laura?" he said. Her hand stilled. "I don't have protection, and I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. But I'm about five minutes away from-"

"We don't really need anything."

"Laura," he warned. "Now is probably not the best time to make a call like that. Hold on a moment," he said and shrugged out of his underwear. "There. Now I won't ruin my pants," he said and began to unbutton her slacks. "Oooo. Black?"

"Surprised, Mr. Steele?" she grinning.

"In the best way possible, Laura," he said as he tugged her clothes off. "Now, were where we?"

"About here," she reminded him by placing his hand between her legs. "And here," she stroked him again, running her hand from root to tip and back again. And again.

He gently spread her legs, lightly touching her. It seemed a probability that he was much closer to climax than she, so he took things slow and gently explored her. His focus was fading, and it was all he could do to not thrust into her hand.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her lips moving against his. "Show me."

And he did, moving his hand over hers, showing here where to touch him and at what pace. She quickly caught on and took over, allowing him to concentrate on himself. Still, he kissed her mouth, telling her with his tongue what was to happen eventually, if not that night.

She stroked him with one hand, letting the other play in his hair and kissing him all the while. He gasped and pulled his lips from hers, his hips falling out of rhythm against her hand. He braced himself as he came, and finally collapsed against her.

Awareness caught him a few seconds later, and he moved to avoid crushing her. "Whoops, let me get that," he said and grabbed his t-shirt from the front seat. "Sorry."

"As you said, Mr. Steele. No need to apologize," she said and kissed his cheek as he tossed the soiled shirt to the floor.

"Now," he returned his lips to hers. "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"You don't-"

"Of course not. I WANT to," he insisted as he trailed his hand down her body once again. "Familiar territory," he joked. "If the light was better, I could see you. No matter," he said in his usual cheerfulness. He surprised Laura, twisting around on the little seat. "That's better," she barely heard him say, and then his mouth was on her.

His tongue took little time to learn her most secret places, darting inside her body, sliding over her lips, stopping to play with her clit. Soon her body thrashed under his tongue, his mouth settled over the small bundle of nerves that seemed to keep her body from remaining still.

"Please," she told him, knowing that it sounded melodramatic but not caring. Her hands here in his hair, fingers desperate to guide him to where it felt the best.

He kept on his pace, feeling how close she was. Finally she came, her body going rigid, her hands pulling on his hair. He rode it out with her, only stopping when her tremors ceased and she pushed him away, too sensitive to withstand any more.

"Wow," she said, expelling a huge puff of air.

"Wow indeed," he concurred, twisting around again so he could kiss her. "You taste," he kissed her nose, her eyes, he cheeks, "wonderful."

"We should probably get dressed. And get some sleep," she suggested, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Twenty miles?"

"Maybe only ten."

"Five, that's my limit," he said and snuggled closer to her warm body.

"Five, and you let me get out so I can go to the bathroom and get dressed."

"Deal."

"You're not moving, Mr. Steele."

"Alright, alright," he conceded and moved over the front seats. "Hand me my pants?"

5:49am

***THUD!***

"What was that!" Laura shrieked.

"Stay here, Laura, I'll check it out."

Remington cautiously got out of the truck, expecting to see a mountain lion or a bear. Instead he saw their client, J.D. Donaldson (and Sons) standing twenty feet from him holding a .22 and a small pile of rocks.

"Mr. Steele!? I thought you were a coupla parked teenagers! Oh gosh," he dropped his rocks and jogged over to the truck. "Miss Holt," he greeted Laura as she got out of the truck. "I didn't know you'd be checking the place out this weekend. I get kids that come up here to park, and-. Well, I'm sorry."

"No problem, Mr. Donaldson," Remington said, a bit flustered.

"Actually, our truck is caught on some rocks here, so we were stuck for the night. We meant to call before we left," Laura spit out as if she were standing in front of her high school principal.

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll get my boys to move it for ya, and they'll tow it down to the city if it's damaged. You can take one of my cars, here."

"Here?"

"Well doncha know? You're about quarter mile from my place. Just around those trees there." he said, pointing away from Big Bear.


End file.
